


In Studium

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, F/M, Female oral, Overstimulation, Possessiveness, Praise, Teasing, heat - Freeform, mention of cum eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Copia in heat goes in search of his favourite Sister, laying claim to her body after some begging.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	In Studium

Copia feels it coming on almost an hour before it hits, giving him little to no time to sequester himself somewhere safely. Instead, midnight finds him skulking throughout the Abbey, nose upturned and twitching as he searches for your scent. The two of you had liaised earlier, leaving him itching and hungry for more. Need and burning desire pounds through his veins with every beat of his heart, the thumping tempo pushing him onwards until his nose latches on to your scent-- a musk that tells him that you haven’t rinsed yourself of the evidence of your last trist. Normally, he would be content to go to sleep and wait to see you the next day.

But tonight was not normal.

When he finally catches your scent a low growl tears itself loose from his throat as he stalks towards the library. Of course you were studying-- it was his domain, after all. Where better to wait for your lover than amidst the stack of books he caresses almost as fondly as he caresses you? Running his fingers along the spines of the book as easily as he strokes your own… the thought is enough to get your blood pumping, even at this early hour. 

You jump when the door to the library nearly flies off of its hinges, expecting a stern reprimanding from the Water Ghoul that tends to the library after hours. Instead you see your Cardinal, striding towards you with purpose after kicking the door shut behind him. His eyes flicker from side to side quickly, scanning the shelves to make sure that the two of you are truly alone. The white eye, nestled in his left socket, glows slightly as his tongue runs along his upper lip. As he gets closer to you, his quick breaths become impossible to miss. 

“Cardinal? I saw you not two hours ago, is something the matter?” You stand from the bench seat that you were hunched over, your eyes moving to the clock as you note the time. “Shit! I’m sorry Cardinal, I didn’t know it was this late. You probably want to go to sleep… I’ll be on my way--”

“You’ll do no such thing.” You freeze in place when you hear his commanding tone, so different from how quiet he was previously. One of your eyebrows cocks up as you look at him, waiting for the rest of his statement. “Need you, little one. Little… Sister… Only mine, right? You’re only mine? Will you prove that to me? Will you let me...” He comes close to you, his hands gripping around your biceps like a vice. A small gasp leaves you as you look up at him, taken by the possessiveness in his voice.

“Copia, is this--” He cuts you off with his kiss, sealing your lips together with a soft whine. He’s warned you of his heat before, but you thought he would have a better idea of when it would hit. From what you know, the best thing to do is to let him lead. Tuck and roll, so to speak. But… does he really expect to do this in the library, where anyone could walk in at any time?

One of his hands wanders to your leg as he pushes you back against the table you were previously seated at. He breaks the kiss and leans forward slightly, pushing your study materials onto the floor with one sweep on his arm, and you’re briefly glad that the Clergy did away with ink pots recently. You sigh as his arms scoop you up easily, lifting and seating you on the edge of the wooden table in one fluid motion. Almost instantly his lips are on you again, mouthing at the pulse point on your throat.

“Please, Sister… beautiful Sister…” His hips are moving under his cassock, pressing against your leg as he seeks relief. You bring your hand up, carding your fingers through his hair as you knock the biretta from his head carelessly. “Per favore, Sister… give it to me, eh? You treat your Cardinal right, yes? Sathanas, I need… I need release, Sister...” He trails off as his hips thrust into nothing, attempting to rut his cock against anything he can find.

“What do you want, Copia? Say it,” you whisper in his ear, biting his earlobe just slightly as he hisses in a sharp breath. His hips jerk forward at your words as he moans and pants in the crook of your neck, hot breath warming the skin there as his tongue lathes out. “You can tell me. Be a good boy and tell me.” You bring his head up to face you, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips as you mumble, “Be a good boy and tell me what you need.”

“Let me taste you… give me what I want,” he practically growls before locking his lips to yours again, one of his hands gripping your knee harder as he does so. His thumb digs into the nerve on the side of your knee and you yelp against his lips, wrenching your leg away from him. He situates himself between your legs quickly, not giving you a chance to close them again as he holds one leg along the side of the table. “There we go, Sister… surrender to your Cardinal, hm?”

“You want to taste me? Taste yourself in me?” you gasp, a loud and ragged noise, as his teeth clamp onto your neck once more. The hand that isn’t forcing your legs open runs to the apex of your thighs as he presses a knuckle against your aching heat, already wet and aching for him. 

“Per favore, Sister. Give me your body.” You hesitate for a moment, finally tipping your head back and moaning in assent when his finger circles your clit insistently. Copia drops to his knees eagerly and you lift your ass slightly as he slides your panties down and off, surreptitiously tucking them into his pocket. His gloves hand wraps around your ankle, lifting one of your legs as he kisses and licks along the smooth skin of your calve, his eyes never leaving yours. Your other leg stays hooked around the corner of the table, opening you to a lewd degree for him as you lean back on your elbows, your thick hair pooling on the table beneath you. Copia’s eyes go half lidded and he kisses and licks his way up your leg, finally hooking your knee over his shoulder as he brushes his nose against your cunt. You lean heavily on one elbow, moving the other arm forward to card your fingers through his brown hair as he looks up at you in reverence. 

“Like taking communion, Cardinal?” you chide, hand moving to cup his cheek in your palm. He turns his head and presses a kiss to your hand, finally moving to lick a long stripe between your folds as your head falls back once more in pleasure. 

“Just like the Unholy Eucharist, Sister… and twice as delicious.” You move your habit slightly, allowing you to watch his face as he dips his tongue just into your entrance, flicking it just slightly before pulling back again. “Such a kind Sister, to let me indulge my needs with you.”

“And what do we say?” You fall back completely on the table as Copia presses an open mouthed kiss to your clit, sucking slightly before popping off with an exaggerated sound and licking his lips lewdly. 

“Thank you, madam… for those who are about to sin, eh?” He dives back in with gusto, flicking his tongue in and out of your entrance as his nose bumps against your clit with every movement. On the table, you squirm in pleasure, one hand slamming to the wooden surface as you struggle to maintain some form of composure-- teasing the rat didn’t come around as often as you’d like it to, after all. Copia’s hand presses down on your pelvis, pinning you in place as he continues his ministrations between your legs. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” you chant, bringing one hand to your own breast as you twist and tease your hardened nipple through the thin material of your habit. The other hand drops quickly to the edge of the table, gripping it until you’re white-knuckled. Copia holds you in place with almost alarming ease as his other finger teases at your entrance. With barely any warning he slides a gloved finger into your aching cunt, curling up quickly and finding your pleasure center. 

As his talented mouth locks on to your clit once more, you gasp and shiver, finally tipping over the edge of your climax like a small raft over a waterfall-- and fall you do, your vision exploding into blue and pink stars as your pussy grips the Cardinal’s fingers, still moving inside of you. You feel his lips curl into a smile as he continues licking and sucking at you, greedily sipping up the last of your orgasm as you finally come back down to yourself. Copia’s tongue still lazily flicks at you as he pulls his fingers back, finally leaning back on his haunches and sucking them clean. 

“Now, Sister, I believe it’s my turn.” Something in his commanding tone entices you to sit up on the edge of the table, still slightly dazed from your orgasm and pliant. A small moan almost escapes you when you see him standing in front of you, his pupils lust blown as he licks and sucks on his own fingers, the one white eye seeming to glow in the light of the moon filtering through the windows. 

“What do you want from me, Cardinal?” Your voice is timid, almost meek, and inwardly you curse yourself for it. His eyes flick down towards your cunt and you feel your clit pulse with your heartbeat, arousal stirring again. Copia’s hand runs down his front to grip at his cock beneath his cassock, and the swelling of the material belays a larger member than you remember dealing with less than three hours ago. 

“I want you to lay back, and spread yourself for me. Open yourself for your Cardinal. Give your body to me.” You lean back onto your elbows again, your breathing coming fast and hard as you watch the change that comes over his face. His tongue teases at his upper lip once again as he closes in on you, hands moving over the buttons on his cassock quickly and efficiently. “You want your Cardinal inside of you, Sister? You want to take this cock?” 

“Give it to me,” you manage to say in a rush of air, hooking your leg around his waist as he gets his cock free of his clothing. His eyes darken further as he looks at you, gaze wandering from your face down to the apex of your thighs. With a quicker motion than you thought was possible for the man, his hand comes to your ankle once more, pulling your leg against his chest and crooking your knee over his shoulder as he leans in. You can feel the head of his cock teasing against your entrance and you whine in anticipation, moving your hips and looking up at him. 

“Tell me again, Sister, please. Tell me you need me… tell me that you want me.” His voice is wavering slightly as he begs you for your repeated permission, his hips rutting against you as his cock head bumps against your heat again and again, never penetrating fully. “Please, Sister… let me take what I need…”

“Sathanas, yes, Copia. Fuck me,” you moan, dropping your head back to the table as you push your hips upward into his. Finally you feel the head of his cock slip inside of you with a small pop and you groan in time with him, breath coming fast and hard. He rolls his hips quickly, snapping fully inside of you with a push that has you gasping and grappling at the sides of the table for purchase. The next thrust threatens to take you clear off of the table if you hadn’t gripped so tightly, as a snarl rips itself free of his throat. 

“You like being on my cock, Sister? Love the way I--” He cuts himself off, slamming his hips into you once, hard, before returning to the small rolling motions he was doing. “Fill you up like this?” Your jaw falls open as you gasp, moaning as he fills you over and over with his thrusts. His cock head is rubbing exactly where you need it to, and the pleasure supersedes anything else that he could be asking you. When you don’t answer, he brings a finger to your clit, pressing and teasing you. “Answer me, Sister.”

“Yes! Yes! Fuck, I love it!” Your back arches as he ups his tempo, slamming into you with a staccato rhythm that rocks the table on the stone floor, the old wood threatening to give way under his powerful thrusts. 

Copia drops your leg off of his shoulder, opting instead to grip your thighs and push your legs back over your chest, leaning in over them and setting a fast pace as he snaps his hips into yours. The slap of skin on skin is loud inside of the empty library, as are your groans and pleas of pleasure. He holds your legs in place with his shoulder as one of his hands drops to your chest, flicking and twisting your nipple in time with his thrusts, smiling down at you ruthlessly as you keen and moan. 

This time, when you cum, instead of pulling back through your pleasure he only continues at the same relentless pace that he’s kept up, your pussy tightening around his cock as he continues to fill you. You squeeze your eyes shut as you grunt and moan your way through the climax, the pleasure all but snatching the air from your lungs with the intensity of it. When your eyes open again, Copia is looking down at you intently, clearly close to his own end. 

“Let me fill you, Sister. Let me… bury myself in you. Please, Sister, I’m so…” He drops his head, some of his hair falling in his face as his breathing staggers. “Let me cum inside of you, per favore…” Something about his pathetic tone in his voice reminds you that you’re still in charge, if only in spirit. Beyond words now, you merely nod and squeeze yourself around his cock once more. His mouth drops open in a wordless expression of ecstasy as he cums deep inside of you, his cock buried to the hilt. The pulsing of his cock inside of you is palpable and you whine, twisting on the table top as the feeling quickly overstimulates you. Copia pulls out of you with a loud, wet sound, leaning heavily on the table with his hands and breathing deeply. 

“Thank you, Cardinal,” you manage to say as you struggle to sit up. Copia extends a hand to you, helping you up off of your back. 

“Sister, I fear that this is not the last of this heat… Perhaps you should stay with me tonight, eh?” You can feel yourself blanche as the blood runs out of your face at the implication, only to blush again quickly when you consider how many times he’ll be able to fill you. His hand comes to cup your face, thumb brushing along your cheekbone as he does so. “You do not have to, you know.”

“I know. Will you beg for me again?” you ask, pushing past your slight embarrassment at the question. Copia looks surprised for a moment before replying,

“Like a pet, if that’s what you wish.” You’re nodding before he’s even done with his statement. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Pick me up and take me, Cardinal.” His eyes flash slightly before he moves, lifting you into his arms and slinging you over his shoulder, one hand kept protectively on your ass as he carries you towards the back of the library. He kicks open the door to his chambers and practically tosses you onto his bed like a sack of grain, moving predatorily over you. 

“I think I feel a round two, Sister…” he whispers, a smile upturning one side of his lips as he watches you scoot up his bed, coming to rest against the plush pillows. All you can do is let out a slight shriek before he’s on you again, his knee coming between your legs to move them apart as his lips find your throat once more. 

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
